Enterprises receive a significant number of web requests on a daily basis. The web requests usually require frequent access to the databases of the enterprises. For example, the web requests may include queries sent to the databases over a network. Sending numerous queries to the databases of the enterprises over the network consumes a significant amount of network bandwidth. This creates a significant strain on the network and may lead to network bottlenecks. Furthermore, frequently accessing the databases of the enterprise involves caching data elements that are stored in the databases. Frequently caching the data elements that are stored in the databases leads to a large amount of read and write operations on the memory space of the databases. This places a burden on the memory space of the databases, thereby reducing the processing speed of a computer system that implements the databases and degrading the performance of the computer system. It may also lead to the corruption of the memory space over time.
Existing systems may send batched requests (e.g., a macro that includes several instructions) instead of sending individual instructions to the databases to reduce the amount of web queries that are sent to the databases. However, these batched requests, such as the macros, are not editable. A new batched request including instructions that are only slightly different from the instructions of an existing macro, may cause a new macro to be created for the batched request. Creating the new macro involves sending new instructions over the network to the existing systems instead of using existing instructions. This consumes extra network bandwidth, therefore may create network bottlenecks or intensify existing network bottlenecks. Furthermore, creating the new macro involves performing more read and write operations on the memory space of the existing systems and using more memory space than using an existing macro. This places a burden on the memory space of the existing systems and thus degrades the performance of the computer system that implements the existing systems.